Never Enough
by lolmak
Summary: Gavin is the biological son of Deathstroke and has been training as an assassin for all his life. Will he embrace his dark side, or will he look to the light. Romantic pairing will appear in later chapters


**A/N ~ Hey guys this is my second story so hope that you'll read it and I have an original character Gavin who's the son of Deathstroke. (Don't know who that is then Google him) but he's being trained daily as an assassin and has killed before so this is his story of his adventures. Please do note that I don't really know where this story is going so feel free to contribute ideas. Also reviews make me very happy as long as there are no flames (constructive criticism is ok though). And in your reviews please tell me if you like it as well as if I should continue. Thanks :D**

"Again" came an ice cold voice devoid of any emotion and Gavin obeyed by executing a silencing manoeuvre that he had gone through countless times in the past few hours. He threw a quick crosscut with his twin katanas towards his opponents torso quickly followed by a roundhouse kick to the head and an attempt at a sweep to the more experienced man's legs. The man simply blocked the two swords with the length of his own blade, ducked the kick and before the sweep could finish, the teen was knocked to the ground with the man's blade at his throat. The man threw his weapon to the ground and kicked the boy's unprotected body with quick heavy blows that left Gavin gasping for breath.

"Get up!"

Gavin obeyed and once he was on his feet, the routine repeated. For the umpteenth time Gavin's father repeated the one word that every few seconds would send him back to the floor with a new injury.

"Again"

Gavin knew better than to stay down, to stay down was to admit defeat. To admit defeat was a disgrace and was punishable in his father's cold moral code. But Gavin was never to call him father, even though they were blood related. It was either 'sir' or 'sensei'. Anything else portrayed attachment and therefore showed weakness. And showing weakness was never allowed.

Gavin felt his wooden katana fly out of his grip after a particularly hard blow. His father sensing his advantage pressed forward with a combination of high low attacks relieving him of his other weapon. His father never held back on his blows rather used his full array of skills against him. It was a cruel but effective learning system imposed on him. "Don't want to get hurt, don't get hit" was the extent of his father's advice in combat, the rest came from Gavin's improvisation and adaptability in battle. Pain had never been new to Gavin. He had been trained from the age of seven years old and had mastered twelve separate martial arts that had toned him into an adept fighter but in order for him to learn this took years of sheer discipline and endurance.

Pain was weakness and pain had to be overcome. The wooden katana flew to his body at a blinding speed and Gavin twisted his body to barely avoid it. With a snarl and renewed determination Gavin levelled the playing field by knocking the weapon out of his father's muscled hands with a well-placed roundhouse kick.

The weapon clattered to the floor but Gavin did not stop there. He got past his father's guard with a fake punch to sternum and instead jumped into the air, straightened his body shattered his mentor's nose with his elbow. Gavin's father most commonly known as Deathstroke shrugged it off as if it was the most casual thing in the world and without warning threw a kick with dizzying speed that connected with Gavin's jaw.

Then the whole world went black.

**~Line break~**

Gavin awoke in his room his head pounding. He stumbled into a standing position and walked into his bathroom. When he saw his reflection in the mirror he momentarily froze and regarded the massive bruise that spread over the lower portion of his face. Another one was forming around his left eye. He gingerly touched his reflection in the dirty mirror and then touched his own face. His blue eyes twitched shut as his hand felt the bruised skin around it and slowly applied a cream that would help reduce the swelling. The burning sensation finally faded as the green cream did its work and Gavin moved on to his next injury. Peeling off his shirt he reapplied bandages that bound his broken ribs as well as the bandages on a slice on his arm that he had gotten as the result of the previous days weapon practice. Satisfied he wouldn't bleed to death or get anything infected, he went to sleep waiting for the cycle to start over.

**~Line break~**

Five o'clock. His alarm rang and immediately Gavin rolled out of bed and out of pure habit had already straightened his room and was in the bathroom.

In three minutes he was already in the training room for his daily warm-up before the sun would be up. He was in all aspects a ninja as he practiced killing training bots with grace and precision. They could take multiple hits and were superhuman in every aspect meaning they had every advantage in a fair fight. But Gavin wasn't interested in playing fair at all and would use anything in the room to use against them. His father never had told him where he got them other than saying that he had 'connections in high places'. Gavin never questioned him past this and simply used them to increase his skill.

They were the only thing that Gavin could actually set the level to. But if his father found out he was holding back in his morning training, there would be hell to pay in the evening sparring. But today Gavin decided for once he would try and make his father proud or at least receive a genuine smile that was beyond a sneer or smirk. Gavin cranked the knob of the control center of the robots to the tenth level; two beyond his record completion. He walked into the room and watched as the three bots stood to attention and received instructions from their main database.

Gavin had his favourite twin blades on his back as well as a jacket that contained all sorts of explosive goodies and a wide array of gadgets. He had named the blades "Spill" and "Wind" based on the crimson colour of one and the swirling blue patterns on the other. Each had proven its worth on the field countless times over.

He was an assassin that did his father's bidding at any cost and had never been caught or even seen on a hit, ergo no need for any type of identity. Of course the assassinations were never anything big, but they were always perfectly executed; a quick in and out job.

He stalked into their midst and tentatively waited for the first strike to commence.

The three steel golems stood there as if nothing had happened, just as Gavin was about to tap one of them in hope of getting a response, they all sprang into action as one and made a huge dent in the floor where he had been moments earlier. The largest of the three started focusing heavy attacks aimed at vital points of his body while the other two stalked over to the muscle building section of the gym. They grabbed weights from their resting place on the floor and set to using them as giant clubs or Frisbees you definitely wouldn't want to catch. Gavin made a quick back flip and returned to his stance with a sword in either hand.

Gavin took a deep breath and concentrated his attack on the metal underbelly of the largest of the three machines that had been shooting lasers out of his eyes moments earlier. The blades were of the highest quality and ripped through the armour as if it was made of paper. But the golem unfazed continued to attempt to hammer his body into the ground and was getting closer and closer to boxing him into a corner.

"If that's how you want to play" Gavin said in a sing-song voice and ran up the wall and used his momentum to drive his sword through the head of the training bot.

The machine crumpled to the ground, its body no longer capable of performing its instructions.

Gavin pulled out his sword and in one fluid motion threw it across the room entering the torso of the second training bot. He expected it to fall over, or at least acknowledge it has something sticking out of its chest but the golem simply drew the sword out of his front and tossed it to the side.

Gavin steeled himself for the fight he was to have. "This is going to take a while."

**So that's it for the first chapter and sorry that it was a little short but do tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**~lolmak **

**P.S. When I figure out what other characters might appear in this story, I will update it.**

**P.P.S. This is set before Invasion**


End file.
